Legends of the Air Temple
by CrissyLF
Summary: Aang talks to Gyatso in the Spirit world and learns something new about the Air Nomads the will throw the gAang into another adenture. pairings are Kataang, Tokka, and mabey mentions of Maikonot sure bout that one  rated T for safety


**An:**

**Okay, so here goes my first attempt at a multi chapter fic... heh. welp, Enjoy!**

**I put Aang and Toph at 18 or so, so you can guess everyone else's age from there lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Avatar, the last airbender" **

Prologue

Aang awoke to see that he was in a swamp like area and Avatar Roku standing in front of him with an odd expression on his face.

"Roku?" Aang asked quietly " Why am I in the Spirit world? " The last thing he rembered, he had been asleep on Apa's tail near a lake in the Earth Kingdom with Katara, Sokka and Toph sleeping nearby.

"Hello, Aang," Roku said "I have brought you here to meet with someone I am sure you are going to want to see."

"Who?"

"That is a surprise." The older man stated jovally "Come with me." He said holding our his hand to help Aang up, and Aang gratefully accepted the offer. Roku then began to walk off towards a small, rundown building with Aang close behind. They entered the building and Aang nearly fainted at what- or rather who- he saw standing there.

" Monk Gyatso?" He said, his voice craking, something that hand't happened in a few years. He ran to Gyatso and threw his arms around the man in a hug .

"Hello, Aang. It's good to finally see you again." The older man said cheerfully as they pulled apart. You've grown so much!"

"How - why- whats going on?" Aang asked turning to Roku at his last question with a grin.

"Well, I wanted to let you know of an Air Nomad secret," Gyatso began, gesturing with his hands that they sit down.

"I am afraid I must go now, Farwell Aang," Avatar Roku said bowing " Until next time."

"Farewell, Roku. And... thank you." Aang said earnestly. Roku nodded and turned and left the building. A few moments of silence followed were Gyatso seemed lost in thought. When he did speak, it startled Aang slightly.

"It was rumored among our people that there is an ancient- possibly older than Airbending itself- fifth Air Temple, hidden in the very heart of the Earth Kingdom"

"Really? I thought there were only four Temples," Aang stated "What was it for? Training?"

"Mostly Spiritual things. Rituals, ceremonies, the first Airbenders-and Avatars- even went there for advanced bending training ."

Aang mulled this over for a moment. So, there was a fifth Air Temple? In the middle of the Earth Kingdom? Why hadn't he heard of this?

"Why did no one ever tell me about it?" He asked, unable to hide his curiosity any longer.

"Well, the other monks and I would have told you when you turned sixteen, but..." Gyasto paused, looking at the floor.

"Were there still people livng there when I was younger?" Aang asked quietly, changing the subject slightly and hopeing this wasn't to hard on Gyatso. If there were still people one hundered years ago, and it was a secret Temple, mabey- just mabey- there were still people there today.

"Yes, there were. Actually, it was quite full. I had many good friends there." Gyatso replied wistfully. "You would have liked it there, it's in the middle of a beautiful Rain Forest, its the only one, and very small though."

"Do you think any Airbenders survived the war there?" Aang asked hopefully. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he had to ask.

" I'm not sure," Gyatso replied truthfully after a moment " That is something you will have to find out on your own."

"That's a great idea!" Aang exclaimed, overjoyed at the possibilites of all that he had learned.

"You should go now, Aang, it is sunrise." Gyatso said smiling " Your friends are waking now,"

They stood, bowed formally, and shared a swift embrace and said their reluctant farewells.

Aang woke with a start and squinted at the bright morning sunlight. He sat up and glanced around the campsite, seeing everyone awake. Katara cooking breakfast, Toph watching wordlessly, and Sokka stumbling out of his tent rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Guys!" Aang said grinning, " You'll never guess what happened last night!"

**AN:**

**well, do you like it? is it a horrible idea? I don't really know how long it's gonna be, lol or even really what all I want to happen for sure hehe suggestions anybody?? also, is anyone willing to Beta for me?? I am not real sure what all that means, so... yeah hehe anyway let me know! **

**r&r plz!!! **


End file.
